


Remix: Parallel

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Mild Smut, Parallel Stories, private times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix and re-edit of two of my previous works, The Man You Are and The Woman She Was. Was done in response to a writing prompt of "parallel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remix: Parallel

But some nights when he's lying there almost too exhausted to drift off, he isn't able to fight them. And once they start, they flood through his mind, engulfing him in a restless heat.

_She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation, drifting in a light haze. As if sensing some sort of unspoken permission, images starting floating up from the hidden corners of her mind, thoughts and feelings she’d tried and nearly succeeded in repressing._

The bow-tied neckline of her purple dress and the glimpses of soft skin below it. His fingers would usually twitch at that thought, aching to tug it open.

_His daily sweater vests, looking so soft and touchable. But yet they hid so much that she wanted to see. She yearned to undo the buttons, push the fabric his shoulders, to run her hands across the crisp white shirt that lay over his chest._

Peg sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed, leaning across him to undo the buckle restraining his left wrist, soft hair brushing against his chest and arm.

_A stray lock fell over his forehead as he leaned forward, drawing her attention to his normally well groomed hair. Apparently the heat and humidity were too much for his hair tonic, and she was surprised to see that his hair was actually quite wavy with small damp curls forming along his neckline and behind his ears. Would they be soft and smooth between her fingers or crisp and springy…_

Her long, smooth fingers, gliding across his hand as she showed him the best way to twist the lock pick. Their heat left paths that he swore he could sense even hours later. He feels them tingling now.

_His powerful arms and hands. When she was teaching him to pick a lock, she had placed her hand over his to show him the precise sort of twist needed to jolt a tumbler out of position. She’d barely manage to conceal her gasp at the spark that had charged through her when she felt his strong fingers sliding under hers, forearms flexing as he moved the pick. Peggy could feel his fingers ghosting down the smooth skin between her breasts, her own moving to follow them._

The thin black straps of her slip and bra, in stark contrast to the white curve of her shoulder and the bare expanse of her back (yes, he'd looked, even as his mind focused in on the circular scars dotting her flesh). It begged to be licked and nibbled, kissed until goosebumps rose, like the ones that were spreading across his forearms.

_She wondered if he had seen the bullet scars at that first glance or if it had been when she had sensed his eyes being drawn back to her body against his will. The expanse of bare skin on her back had tingled, feeling almost as though his lips were brushing across it._

The scent of her perfume, something cinnamon and warm, that drifted past him when they sat side by side poring over Russian war documents. He'd had to take shallow calming breaths that day. Now he sucked in air with shaky inhalations.

_The scent of his cologne, cedar and warm spices mixed together, that drifted by her when they sat side by side working on the Russian war records. Peggy had kept taking sips of cold water that night, trying to distract herself from the urge to bury her nose under his ear, breathe him in, and lick slowly down to the hollow of his neck. Her still damp fingers lightly traced back up to the corner of her jaw, turning to glide downward over her fluttering pulse until they rested on her collarbone._

Her mouth, painted a shade of red that couldn't be ignored. He'd seen her once, slipping off her heels in the evening when they were the only two left, her full lips parting in a hushed moan of relief. He'd grabbed a file with gory crime scene photos and sat with his face buried in it for the next ten minutes, grateful for the protection of his desk, ears burning. The sound echoed in his ears now, drowning out the rustling of his sheets and the cars on the streets outside. Sweat gathering along his forehead, his spine felt like it was on fire, a burning low in his gut.

_The angle of his strong jawline and slight twist of his smile. One night after they had been sitting hunched over documents for hours, Daniel had stretched his arms above his head as he arched in his seat, his neck falling back as he opened his lips in a groan. She’d felt her breath stop as she stared, envisioning nibbling softly along his jaw until she reached his mouth. Kissing the corner of his lips where they quirked upward when he was amused, kissing him until he groaned like that for her. Unbidden, her right hand lifted from the water to rest on her face, her fingers gently tracing the path her thoughts had taken that day. Lightly stroking her own lips, her breath puffed out in a quiet sigh._

The maddening curve of her hips and behind as she bent over Dooley's desk to translate the Russian code. He'd turned away quickly that day, crutching rapidly down to the men's room so he could wash his hands and face with cold water. Now, in his mind's eye he lingered, his gaze tracing down her legs and then back up to the perfect handholds her hips made. God, he ached.

_The strong shoulders she had glimpsed back at the infirmary. Daniel’s hand warm and firm on her waist._

In the darkness, those were the moments he broke against.

_Peggy flickered between worlds, hands shaking, the flush spreading across her chest as sweat gathered along her hairline. She came with his name on her tongue, sweet and sharp and yet familiar._

At night, Daniel was not a good man. Sometimes, he was just...a man.

_When she glimpsed herself in the mirror, she didn’t see the agent, the armor, the pedestal…She simply saw the woman._

 


End file.
